


Amnesia

by Cute_Rosey_Keyblades, TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/pseuds/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aqua had recovered Terra's body from Xehanort, she wasn't expecting to have to restore his memories to how they once were. During the long process, Aqua had finally felt better after fourteen years. She was able to cry again, and most importantly, how to feel his presence again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking

The room Terra awoke in was unfamiliar, the walls were soft brown and light shown in from the window on the side of the bed. He sat up. "Huh? Where am I?" Terra noticed a beautiful lady standing in the doorway. A gentle breeze blew in from the window. He shivered and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

The beautiful girl walked over to his bed. She flashed a bright smile and rubbed circles into his back. "Alright Terra. Can you remember anything today?" her voice lowered as she spoke. She lowered her arms and folded her hands together. "I'm one of your best friends, Aqua." she smiled.

"Aqua?" The name is familiar to me but... "I... I can't remember anything. Sorry." I looked down at my lap, noticing my hair, dangling in long grey-brown strands over my shoulders. "What happened?"

 

She frowned and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Terra, you were, lets say, asleep for a while.." Aqua rubbed her neck.

"A really, long time, actually." She paused before continuing. "I'm so sorry." her head hung.

 

"No, I'm sure you didn't mean it," I said, turning to face her. My hair flopped over my face. I huffed. "My hair isn't usually this long, is it? Ugh!"

 

Aqua giggled. "No, it wasn't. But in the meantime..." She reached over and grabbed his brush and a rubber band. Aqua then stood up and sat behind Terra, and began to brush and braid the messy mane.

 

"Uh, thank you," I said. "I'm... Still not quite sure who I am. Was. This is weird. Should I put a shirt on? Ow!" I flinched as she tugged at a knot in my hair.

 

She pulled at the knots softly. "First things first, relax." she smacked his arm lightly. "Second of all, you're Terra. You're eighteen years old, and you love when I bake you almond cookies." Her delicate fingers combed his hair. She pressed up against his back. Her hand pointed to a door diagonal from his bed. "That's where I'll cut your hair and where you'll bathe."

 

I smiled and sighed. "Thanks. Uh. Which one is happening first? I don't want to, like, awkwardly..." I blushed. Oh man, was I this awkward before?

 

Aqua laughed. "You can bathe first. Your hair has to be wet for me to cut it silly." She finished braiding his hair and ran her finger across his shoulder blade. "Welp, time for your bath." she said rising from behind him. Aqua jumped down onto his floor.

 

"Aha, yeah..." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and stood up, untangling myself from the blankets. Unfortunately, I only realized I was naked after I was already standing up in the center of the room. Away from all coverings. Naked. My face went bright red. "Sorry!" I half-screamed, running for the bathroom.

 

Aqua held her ground as the fast tan streak ran past her. She gave in, and smiled. She tried to contain herself. "Alright Terra, I'm coming in, I have your clothes ready."

 

"Okay," I said, voice cracking a little. Oh man she saw me naked oh god. I tried to forget about it and watched the soap slide down my hair. "I'm really sorry about that."

 

Aqua opened the door slowly. She looked over at the half closed opaque curtain and the young man covered in bubbles behind it. "It's alright. It wasn't the first to be honest." her face got red from containing her laughter.  She laid his clothing on top of the granite counter. "Towels are in the closet along with extra toiletries. Need anything else?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

"No, uh no, thanks, uh... Oh god, I'm sorry. I forgot yout name again. I'm so sorry." Oh god. Today is a disaster. "I'm just fucking today up. Am I always like this?"

 

She smiled, and sat on the counter. "I'm Aqua." Her fingers tapped against the countertop. "No, before the accident you were pretty good with things." Aqua smiled and cocked her head.

 

Aqua bit her tongue. "It was of your own doing. I was going to tell you when I thought you were ready. I'm sorry."

 

"When I was ready?Aqua, that seems like something pretty important to hold back." I stood up, then sat back down as I remembered I was still naked.

 

Aqua stood up. "I was waiting when you could actually remember who I am, not to mention remember who you are. I can't wake Ventus up either because you don't remember who he is, and we don't have a home anymore, and.." Aqua sank down, beginning to sob quietly into her hands. Her back rested against the door that jiggled every time she cried.

 

"Aqua, Aqua, please, I'm sorry." I got out of the bath and quickly put on my underwear. I opened the door and pulled her into a wet hug. "I didn't mean it, I just... I'm so sorry. Don't cry. D-don't..." I sniffed. A tear slid down my cheek. "O-oh great. Aqua, please... I..." I tried to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry."

 

Aqua wrapped her around him. She buried her head into his wet soapy chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I don't know what to do Terra." Tears streamed down her cheeks onto his chest.

 

"I don't know either. I don't even know what's going on. But I'll help you any way I can, Aqua. I just..." I was crying now too. "I'm sorry. Aqua, don't cry. You can tell me anything. It'll be okay." I stroked her hair gently. "I'm here for you."

 

Tears streamed faster and faster and she started bawling. "Terra. I-I'm so sorry I didn't save you as fast as I should have I'm so, so sorry." She was practically shouting into his chest. "I-I don't know what we are going to do." she lowered her voice.

 

"Sh, calm down. W-we can... We can talk about this. I just... Aqua, can you tell me anything I can do to help you right now?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice steady. I felt horrible.

 

Aqua looked up. She tried to calm down but still studdered over her words. Her eyes were bloodshot and shook. "I think we should just try and c-calm down." She sank down into his arms.

 

Terra pulled her closer. "It'll be okay. We'll figure things out, I promise." He gently rubbed her back. "I'll get my memory back, and we'll get Ven and..." Terra paused. "...Who is Ven?"

 

She smiled. "He's our friend. We kinda raised him since the Master wasn't too sure about him. He's kind, strongwilled and really fast. He was in an accident too, and well, now he resides in our old home. Sleeping, waiting for us to return and wake him up." she lowered her eyes.

 

"Was it the same as my accident?" Terra asked, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean, uh. Sorry. If that's gonna make you sad, you don't have to tell me." He tried to meet her eyes.

 

Aqua shook her head. "Ventus had awakened the x-blade, and well destroyed it. He then fell into a long sleep. His Birth by Sleep." She bit her lip. "You had fell into darkness and lost your heart to Xehanort. You were trapped for almost fourteen years, before you were saved." She sighed. "But, you're here, and," she paused. "Alive."

 

Terra smiled and took her hands. "Yeah. It'll stay that way. I'll be here and I'll start remembering things and we'll save Ventsu. I mean Vensus. I mean, fuck. Can we just call him Ven?"

 

She laughed. "That's what you'd call him. You actually did the same thing on the first day he was at home."

 

"I-I did? Ha, guess some things never change." Terra laughed too. "What else happened? What other weird things do I do?"

 

Aqua laid her head on his chest again. "Well, you tend to daydream a lot, and sometimes you fall asleep during our lessons." She giggled, and remembered that this was over ten years ago. Her voice lowered. "I noticed that you didn't like sweets unless I made them for you."

 

He smiled. "That's... really cute. It sounds really familiar, too. That's a good sign, right?" Terra squeezed her hand. "This might sound stupid, but I don't want to just remember you, I want to get to know you all over again."

 

Aqua jerked up and just only realized that he was half naked, and his hair was still a little wet. "Oh my goodness! You're sopping wet! Let me get you a towel." She tried to get up but he held her down.

 

"Ah! Oh my god, I forgot, sorry!" He let go of her. "Maybe, after you cut my hair, do you wanna have some tea and talk some more? It's probably because I already know you and just can't remember, but I just feel super calm when I talk to you. It makes me happy." Terra ran a hand through his too-long hair.

 

She smiled. "Y-yeah!" Aqua stood up and walked over to the closet. She dove in and pulled out a big white fluffy towel. She wrapped it around him and dove back into the closet to grab a pair of scissors. "Let me get you a chair, hang on." she squeezed out of the bathroom and carried a brown chair into the bathroom.

 

Terra had dried most of his body and had the towel draped over his shoulders. "Thanks so much. I really mean it." He took his seat. "So, where are we, anyway?"

 

"Your friends? Did I know them too?" Terra asked. Oh man, there was a lot he didn't remember, wasn't there.

 

She continued to cut the long locks off, trying to remember what length it was before. "You met them when they were little. Sora, Riku and Kairi. Their home is here on the Islands." She accidentally poked him with the scissors.

 

"Ow! I'm not bleeding, am I?" Terra asked. "Doesn't matter. Also, Where's Ven? Can we go see him."

 

"Oh my gosh, no no you're not I'm sorry." She delicately worked on the rest of his hair. "Ven, he's, well, like I said sleeping. It's difficult to get to. However, he is located in Castle Oblivion." she stopped. "It used to be our home, but after the Master was struck down, Xehanort drowned it in darkness so it would be destroyed. But I fixed it and it's where we'll go soon."

 

Terra still had no idea who most of the people Aqua talked about were, but he nodded anyway. "Okay. Why don't we talk about... I don't know. Whatever you want."

 

Aqua sighed. "There really isn't anything to talk about. I'm just relieved that you are awake. And in some time we'll be able to wake Ven up." She smiled and finished cutting his bangs. "There! Finished!"

 

Terra ran his hand over his hair. "Feels great! You're good at this." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He felt more himself somehow. "So, how about that tea?"

 

Aqua grinned. "I'll go get it ready, on the other hand," She poked his chest. "You should get dressed. Can't have you running around nude again." She walked out of the bathroom, flashing a smile to him before she closed the door.

 

Terra smiled back at her and picked up the clothes she had left for him. The shirt was black and fit his body almost perfectly, and the pants were long and flaired. Terra thought they looked a little silly, as did the belt, which was red and fastened with a silver key design thing. He couldn't figure out the suspenders, so he picked them up to take them back to the dresser in his room, but he stopped as he noticed the last item on the counter, a gleaming glass flower on a chain. He picked it up with his free hand. "A necklace? It's a little girly, but whatever." He slipped it over his head. It did seem familiar, and gave him a sense of ease. Terra left the bathroom and began searching for the right drawer to put the suspenders in, occasionally getting distracted and glancing down at the necklace.

 

Aqua walked back into the room holding a box of tea leaves. She watched Terra fumble around holding his suspenders. She observed how he opened and closed drawers, until finally finding the right one to place his suspenders in. A warm breeze flew in from the open window and sent a chill up her spine. "So, is camomile okay? We can go out and get another flavor if you want." She started to get sidetracked. "I also have some sweets that we can eat with the tea too. I mean, you must be hungry right?" She chuckled.

 

"No, chamomile's perfect. And I'm sure anything you make is tasty, so I'll definitely eat anything you serve." Terra sat down on his bed. "I'm not sure how I feel about the pants, but I love this necklace," he told her, showing off the glass and metal charm.

 

Aqua smiled, eventually turning into a laugh. "That's a Wayfinder." She put the tea down and walked over to him. Her soft hands pulled the Wayfinder off of his neck, and rested it in the palm of his hand. "It's what keeps us together. You, Ven and I." She smiled gently and pulled her own blue 'Wayfinder' out of her pocket. "On these Islands, there are trees that bear star-shaped fruit. They are said to give those who eat it an unbreakable connection. I made these for us when we still lived at our old home." Her expression melted a bit, but she still held her happy glow.

 

Terra closed his hand around it. "That makes it even better. It'll help me remember stuff, I bet!" Terra gazed into her crystal blue eyes, so familiar, so new. His heart skipped a beat. She really was beautiful.

 

She looked down. Her heart, it ached. It's been so long since she's been able to be around with him. Although they aren't at home, it still felt like she was. She shook her head, and pulled Terra up. "We should go into the kitchen and get the tea ready." She felt the blood in her cheeks rise, making her blush. Why though? Why? Aqua was starting to get confused. She walked over and picked the box of tea up and rushed out into the hallway.

 

"Hey, wait up," Terra called, following her fairly easily. "I don't know where the kitchen is!" He rounded a corner, smacking his shoulder on the edge. "Ow. I'm okay!"

 

She looked down the hall at Terra. "Over here!" She called. The kitchen was small and decorated with a beach house theme. The cabinets were white and worn, the refrigerator and stove were aged. Surprisingly the kitchen had a dishwasher and large sink. Aqua put a kettle on the stove and began to dress the table. "Can you help by getting some plates out of the cabinet?" Her voice rang, filling the entire house.

 

"Of course," Terra replied enthusiastically. He grabbed a couple plates and set them out (kind of) neatly on the countertop. "So, uh. What do you usually do around here? I mean, I'm sure I kept you busy, but what else?"

 

She shrugged. "I don't really do that much anymore. I sometimes go to community events, like cookouts or barbecues but I've been tied up lately with you. Not that it's a bad thing!" She winked, gathering silverware. "The kids come over sometimes to visit and ask for some training, but thats about it."

 

Terra nodded and took a seat at the table. "What do you train them in?" It's probably something really obvious that he should really know, but amnesia is a bitch at all times. Terra watched her closely, admiring the freckles on her arms. He felt like those were actually new.

 

Aqua set the table and brought out a cake from the refrigerator, along with some cream and milk in glass bottles. "I'm a keyblade master, I train them so maybe one day they could be keyblade masters as well, Riku is already one but he helps." She paused. "I actually against you in our Mastery Trial. Besides that, you are a fantastic keyblade wielder as well!" She continued to dress the table with sweets and things for their tea.

 

"Keyblade... Huh. I hope that at least stayed with me." The kettle whistled. "I'll take care of that," Terra insisted. He picked up the strainer and cups and set them on the counter next to him so he could make at least decent tea. The relaxing scent of it floated up to him, with a wave of nostalgia. "This is... Isn't this one of the Master's favorite teas?"

 

Aqua stopped in her tracks. It took her a moment to process the question, and she looked up at him. Her head nodded. "Yes!! It was! Terra this is great you remembered that!" She smiled and clapped. "This is fantastic!" Aqua ran over and pulled him into a big hug. "I'm so happy!" Her excitement was so great that she felt like she was about to cry.

 

"I mean, it's not a lot, but I guess it's a start?" Terra set his chin on Aqua's shoulder. He could stay like this forever. "This is good. This is really good. I know we have a master." A tear slid down his cheek.

 

Aqua felt his pain. Anyone probably could. "He was great. It's still been so long and it feels like yesterday. I still can't believe it." She whispered. Her gaze fell upon the rain clouds that threatened the horizon. A crack of thunder startled her and caused her to jump.

 

Terra held her closer. "We'll have to go see him," he whispered. "Once we have Ven with us, or maybe before... Everything will turn out alright."

 

Aqua took handfuls of his shirt in her hands. She didn't want to hurt him and tell him what happened. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Her mind raced and tried to find something to say but she couldn't. She just cried. Aqua couldn't bear to tell him already.  In reality she didn't even know if she could even see the Master again, she didn't know if Terra would remember what he did if they did find the Master. She had to. She has to do something. "Terra, we can't." She cried.

 

Terra held her closer and rubbed her back. Her hair smelled like vanilla and sea breeze and some kind of light soap and god damn it now is not the time for this. "We can't?" The pieces came together. "He's... He's gone? Oh..." Tears welled in Terra's eyes too. Something inside him probably already knew that, and it didn't help that he was already confused and Aqua was crying, too. He put his cheek to hers. "It's okay. We'll be fine."

 

Aqua squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I didn't want to tell you so soon. Before I was trapped in the Darkness, I was told that you," She stopped. No, she can't. She can't do this. Her legs gave in and she fell down, hitting the cabinet on the way down. She shook her head back and forth. "No. No. No." Her face was bright red from all of the crying. Inside of her burned. It wanted to tell him what he had done, but the other half of her refused to tell him.

 

"Aqua, Aqua, please, calm down." It made Terra's heart ache whenever she cried. More tears dripped down his face, but he ignored them and kneeled beside Aqua, taking her hands. "We don't have to talk about this now. It's okay, I understand. Don't cry anymore, please." He tried to meet her eyes, still a little confused.

 

She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I got carried away, I haven't been able to cry in such a long time, it just got the best of me." Aqua struggled to smile, instead she just tried to calm herself. She just ended up bonking her head on the cabinet. Her mind wanted her to wince in pain but she didn't say a word. Instead she wiped a tear off of Terra's cheek with her sleeve.

 

Terra didn't say anything, he just focused on her face, her eyes, her light vanilla scented hair. He took a few deep breaths. "No, it's good th-that you got to let this out. You shouldn't keep your feelings in like that." He sighed. "We should have our tea."

 

Aqua nodded. She stood up and carried the tea pot over to the table. "Hang on, I want to go grab something." She carried the cake over to the table then ran off to her room. She came back into the dining room carrying a black composition book. She handed it to Terra. "It's yours. You used to write in it." She smiled and sat down at the table.

 

"Thanks." Terra had already poured tea for the two of them, though it was a little cold. He picked up the journal and examined it. "Huh. And you kept it?" He asked, opening the little book to the first page.

 

She began to fill her teacup with a lot of sugar, and poured a lot of cream into her cup as well. She smiled. "I wanted to bring something with me to give to you once you woke up, so I saved your journal." She paused and looked up. "But don't worry! I didn't read any of it!" she laughed. Aqua then took the glass lid off of the cake a cut herself a piece.

 

Terra laughed. "I trust you on that. But really, thank you." He took a slice of the cake as well, though held off on adding anything to his tea. He took a little bite of the cake and almost spit it out, though he did managed to swallow it. "Not to be rude but I feel like I may have just got diabetes. Oh my god. It's so sweet."

 

Aqua smiled. "It's alright. I just love sweets. They're perfect." She giggled taking a huge bite of her cake and smiling. "It's been a while since I've eaten a cake that I've made myself." She took in some tea as well. "I usually only make them for others." She shrugged.

 

Terra laughed, scalding his mouth a little on his tea. "Well, you're gonna have to eat it, cause no offense, but this is way too sweet for me." He picked up another bite on the fork and held it out for her.

 

She gladly ate the cake off of the fork, and smiled. "Aha! But I made something for you!" She grinned and jumped out of her seat.  Aqua walked over into the kitchen and pulled a plate wrapped in plastic wrap out of the fridge. She pulled the plastic wrap off and brought the plate to him. Dozens of small cookies lined the plate stacked on top of each other, overflowing almost. She picked a cookie up and held it

out for him to take. "They're the almond cookies that I used to make for you!  I almost forgot the recipe but I found it!" She beamed with happiness.

 

Terra stared at the plate in awe and found himself reaching for one immediately. "Th-thank you!" He cried, shoving a couple into his mouth. They were delicious and perfectly textured and they tasted like... They tasted like home. They tasted like the satisfaction after training and picnics with Master Eraqus and all kinds of things he couldn't name now. He picked up another cookie and just held it, in awe of its powers. His precious favorite food. Terra shook himself out of his trance and ate the cookie he'd been staring at. So good.

 

Aqua observed how his expression changed once he ate the cookie. She smiled so much that her cheeks started to ache. Her gaze once again was locked to the thunderstorms outside and every crack of thunder made her jump. She set the plate down onto the table and sat back down next to Terra. She began to eat more cake and drink more of her tea, trying to ignore the wretched weather. Her gaze was fixed back to her comrade. "Do you like them?" She asked eating more.

 

Terra answered affirmatively with his mouth full of cookies. "This is... This is my favorite," he said quietly after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of cookie. "I'm so happy... Aqua, you're fantastic."

 

Her face was red again. She tried to hide her face by drinking more tea, but she just ended up coughing. "I'm alright! I'm alright." she covered her mouth and pointed to her throat. "Wrong tube!" she smiled but continued to cough.

 

Terra giggled and began leafing through the pages of the journal. His journal. They were littered with little sketches of various keyblade maneuvers he could barely recall and his gross, scratchy handwriting.

 

Aqua continued eating her cake after her silly coughing fit. Her mouth was stuffed full of cake by the time Terra looked up at her. She looked away. She decided it was time to change the subject. "I remember when you used to write in that all of the time. I also remember when the Master used it like homework, and we showed it to him before lessons." She smiled, trying to look back on the past.

 

"That's really cute," he said, smiling down at the book. "Seems like it's my diary. Let's see..." Terra flicked through the pages, trying to pick a good one. "This one, I guess." The entry was written in dark blue ink, though it switched to red halfway through. There weren't as many doodles on this one, though it seemed pretty long, taking up at least two pages. Terra began to read slowly. "May 16. Happy birthday to me! I'm fifteen as of today! Even Ven seems a little happy, though it's hard to tell cause he hardly ever does anything by himself. It's lunchtime now and I've barely seen Aqua all day, and the master's been disappearing a lot, too. Mostly I've just been drawing with Ven, though he doesn't really draw, he just keeps writing Ventus on his paper. He keeps misspelling it, too, so sometimes it looks like Ventas or Vanitus. Could just be his handwriting, though. It's weird how his handwriting is that bad considering he takes so much time with it. Is he gonna be like this forever? Sometimes it's kind of cute, but sometimes I can't stand it at all. 

Ven tried to write my name, so I guess that's his present for me. I don't think he really understands birthdays. Oh well. Why is this entry about Ven so much? I'm gonna draw some more."

 

Aqua tried to look over and read what he had wrote. To her it just looked like a big sloppy mess. "Yeah. I remember that day, I was making your cake and getting presents ready." She thought about Ven. "What else did you write in there?" She asked curiously.

 

"After that or on a different page?" Terra asked. He moved his chair so he could be closer to her... That is, so she could see the journal better! Not because he wanted to smell her hair or anything! That would be creepy!

 

She smiled. "How about," She flipped through a few pages and stopped on one that was written in messy black ink. "Here!" 

Doodles were scribbled all around the writing, some even eerily blotted out. Her fingers even picked up some of the decade old ink.

 

"Okay. You want to read it or should I?" He looked over the page again. "I think it'd be just as legible either way." Terra glanced at some of the doodles. He vaguely recalled a few of them, but not too many.

 

She shook her head. "I think you should read it." Her blue locks danced as she reached for her cake to bring closer to herself. Aqua looked at him, waiting for him to start.

 

"Alright." Terra cleared his throat. "June, I think? June 12," he read, squinting. Oh boy. This was gonna go by at a snail's pace. "Diary today I learned that girls can be jus as... storng... as boys. Aqua is making me write this. Now she is gone.

"Aqua can be so mean sometimes. She likes to... bete? Oh no wait. She likes to beat me up even when I... Uh, that's scratched out... But I let her play samurai with me anyway and she lets me play house with her. She makes me be the daddy but I'm happy I don't have to be the baby. She uses a doll for the baby. The doll is Lily the one with the blond hair I was going to cut but then Master Eraqus yelled at me (see other page) Aqua takes really good care of Lily. I am glad I didn't cut Lily's hair. From Terra."

Terra held back giggles. This was so cute!

 

Aqua's face was red. "I-I definitely do not remember that. I remember playing house with you but." She was at a loss for words at her younger self.  Embarrassment of her past self seemed to come and not go. Aqua smiled. "Well that certainly was cute," her cheeks still held a pink flush.  "Can you read another one?"

 

"Pick one out," Terra said, sliding the journal over to her. While things seemed familiar, nothing was really coming back to him, he was mainly just entertained by how cute these were.

 

Aqua flipped through pages and pages of written pages, until she stopped at one that had two hearts at the top of the page. She smiled. "This.. looks interesting." She slid the book back into Terra's view.

 

Terra's face burned, though he didn't know why. He picked up the journal and began to read. "May 30. Dear journal, I think I should tell her everything, but what if this ruins our friendship? What if things get awkward? She's my best friend... Well, one of my only friends. But she's important to me and she's sweet and strong and funny and words don't even work. I don't want to say it, but who can I tell? I'm gonna explode if I dont tell anybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Terra held the journal closer to his face. "It says 'I love Aqua' in little tiny letters right here."

 

Aqua choked on cake. After her scene she held the table. Her face was red. "It really said that?" She looked into his eyes.

 

He nodded. "Right here," Terra pointed at the tiny scribble in the corner. "I knew you were something special." He went bright red. "Ignore me, I am the king of cheese."

 

Aqua grabbed his hands. "Do you still feel that way?" Her hands were cold.

 

Terra gazed at her, still a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I think so."

 

Aqua laughed. Her face was red. However despite her embarrassment she kept her gaze on him. She  forgot about the horrible rain outside and was reminded when a clap of thunder broke her peace and made her squeak. She squeezed Terra's hands so hard she started to cast blizzard on his palms.

 

"Ow! You're gonna give me frostbite!" Terra snapped in surprise. He  squeezed her hand back. "Are you... Aqua, you're still afraid of thunder?" Terra choked back laughter.

 

Aqua just only noticed she had cast blizzard on him and didn't even process his question. "Terra! Your hands! Oh jeez, here I go again." she squeaked.

 

Aqua looked down. "I'm fine. It's just," she stopped. She couldn't find the right words. "I'm just not really good in this kind of weather. Thunder.. it," It was hard to admit. Really hard. "I've had a really bad experience with thunder, and it frightens me." she smiled trying to divert him from worrying.

 

Terra squeezed her shoulders. "It's okay. Everyone's afraid of something. I mean, I bet I'm afraid of something stupid. You can hold onto me if you need to, okay?"

 

She squeezed his arm after another clap was sounded. "I'm surprised that you aren't asking me why. Usually people do.." She squished closer to him when the thunder screamed atop the Islands once more.

 

Oh my god her boobs are squishing right against your chest Terra holy shit!!!!! Terra pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I, uh. I figure I already know. And if I don't, you would tell me if you needed to, right?"

 

Aqua rested her head on his chest. "N-no I haven't told anyone before. I though no one really needed to know. But I would if I thought you needed to know. I would tell you." She was beginning to feel drowsy in his arms. It is pretty true that she didn't sleep much the night before. She moved her head in the slightest. She didn't notice that her lips were practically kissing his chest, she was too tired.

 

"Thanks Aqua. I appreciate that. A lot." Terra smiled, though as soon as he noticed her lips on his chest, a shiver went through him and blood rushed to his face. "Can I, uh, take you to the room?"

 

Aqua looked up, she was worried she had done something. "Have I done something?"

 

"Ah! No, not at all! You're fine, you're beautiful!"

 

She got up. "Thank you! But we have to put the tea stuff away!" She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open.

 

"I can do that myself, you should go sleep. I'll carry you there if I have to," Terra replied with determination.

 

"No. Let me do it. Please." She yawned. For some reason she started to eat more cake, thinking it would wake her up some.

 

"Aqua, please. You're falling asleep right here!" Terra scooped her up bridal style. "Which way is your room?"

 

She yawned, again. "It's over there," She whispered pointing to his own room. She was totally exhausted.

 

"Alright." Terra carried her to what turned out to be the room he woke up in. Whatever. It had a bed. He'd sleep on the floor or something. Terra set Aqua down on the bed and sat beside her. "Tired, huh?" The moon wasn't very high, but it shone through the window and onto Aqua's face and made her look even more gorgeous than ever. Terra smoothed her hair.

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Terra, please. I don't want to lose you again." she mumbled. It looked like she was about to cry. She pulled her legs up and buried her face into Terra's hip. His unique scent of wet clay and rose was no longer with him. He smelled like Aqua's soap. It threw her off and she scrunched her nose up. "You smell funny."

 

Terra turned to face her and awkwardly maneuvered onto his side. "I smell funny? What do I usually smell like?"

 

Aqua sighed. "You have to smell like wet clay and rose. I love that." She snuggled up to him and tried to absorb his body heat. "You're so warm, you're like a heater."

 

Terra smiled. "I'm glad you remember all the little things," he said. "It makes me feel really loved." He put his arm around Aqua's shoulders.

 

She opened her eyes. "I love you. That's why I remember, because love gives you a boost." Aqua was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open that entire sentence. She leaned in closer to him.

 

Time seemed to slow down and Terra's heart thudded in his ears. "Aqua. I..." He presses his lips to hers. "I love you too. Even if I can't remember you. All I need to know is that I love you. Anything else is bonus."

 

She was already asleep.

 

Terra sighed and loosened Aqua's grip from around his waist. He'd come back after he cleaned up the tea stuff and sorted out his feelings. It was hard to say he loved her when he couldn't remember anything before this morning, but he did. He knew it. He thought about the kiss as he put the dishes in the sink and covered up the cookies and cake. It was wonderful. He wanted another.

Terra returned to the bed where Aqua was fast asleep. He took the blanket from under her, sat down next to her and covered them both up. He put his arms around her waist. She was so wonderful. "I love you, Aqua," Terra whispered, and he fell asleep.


	2. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEHAW!

2

Morning sunlight shone in through the open window, like yesterday. Terra sat up and tried to rub the sleep out his eyes. He could clearly remember yesterday's events. "Oh my god," he mused, "I can remember stuff." It seemed like Aqua was still asleep with her arms closed tightly around Terra's waist. He wasn't going anywhere. He gazed out the window at the beautiful sea.

Aqua's breath was softly hitting his skin. She moved around to try and get comfy, but right next to Terra seemed to be the best spot. Her face was nestled into his side.

She was so soft, so warm... Terra let out a little sigh of pleasure, then clapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. He glanced at the clock. Geez, was it already 11?

Aqua slowly opened her eyes. She made a low groan in the sight of morning. "Good morning, Terra." she moaned groggily. Her hands unclasped from around him and she sat up and stretched.

"Morning," Terra said, sliding out of bed. "Oh man, yesterday was pretty crazy, right?"

She turned her head to him and shrugged. "I thought I cried a lot. Oh well. At least you remember it, I don't remember getting into bed last night." She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out an outfit identical to the one she wore.

Terra's heart fluttered a little. "Y-you don't? I carried you here..." He followed her lead and looked through the drawers for a change of clothes and, like her, found an identical copy of what he was already wearing.

Aqua smile and nudged him. "I guess I was so tired I just forgot, but thank you for doing that." She started for the bathroom when she noticed her Wayfinder was on the vanity. Her head cocked, and she just picked it up and took it with her.

Terra was a little disappointed. She didn't remember their confession, and she didn't remember that he kissed her. Maybe that was a blessing. Terra looked around for a hairbrush.

Aqua left the bathroom door cracked when she entered. "I'm gonna shower real quick and then I'll make some breakfast!" She moved back over to the door, and she had already taken half of her clothing off. "Hey, thanks for dealing with me. I hope I'm not too much of a burden." Aqua quickly flashed a smile before she started the water for her shower.

"No problem!" Terra said, as his face went bright red. He passed the brush through his hair a few times and tried to keep his mind from going somewhere filthy.

A few minutes passed, then Aqua started to sing in the shower. "*Regardless, the warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like bef*-" Some water fell into her mouth when she was trying to belt the high note. Aqua coughed. "I'm alright!"

"Okay! Good!" Terra picked up the journal from the floor and decided to make a new entry about everything that had gone on the day before.

Soon enough Aqua had turned the water off and got out of the shower. She walked out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel. "Excuse me, I forgot something." She smiled and walked over to the dresser pulling out her undies. Her hand was tightly holding her towel, so much her knuckles were whitening. She rushed back into the bathroom keeping the door cracked for conversation.

Terra couldn't help but stare a little. Oh man, he's completely in love, isn't he? Maybe it's just because of how incredibly gorgeous Aqua is. "Uh, so, did you sleep well?" He said.

"Like a baby! It has definitely been a long time since I've slept like that! I guess you can say that I'm a little relieved." The excitement in her voice was pleasant.

"Great! I slept pretty well too. I had a weird dream though." He told her.

Aqua poked her head out of the door. "What was it about?" She bonked her nose on the way back in however.

Terra dashed to the door. "You okay? How'd that happen?"

She held her nose. "I don't know. But I'll be alright." Aqua was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom holding her now bloody nose. She covered her breasts, as they were still unclothed. She turned to Terra. "So, your dream!"

"I don't know exactly where I was supposed to be, but it was a grey room with big, giant window. I could see the moon through it. There were a bunch of blurry people there too, but I couldn't look directly at them for some reason." Terra shrugged.

Aqua sighed. "I'm not sure.. Well I'll be out in a sec." She shushed him away from the bathroom so she could finish. Within a few minutes Aqua walked out of the bathroom in her signature garb. She smiled. "Breakfast?"

Terra nodded. "Definitely. I'll help. It seems like you've been on your own with stuff like this for a while. I could at least give you a hand."

Aqua took his and lead him into the kitchen. "How about we make a whole buffet, so there can be leftovers!" She smiled beginning to grab metal bowls and pans. "How about it?"

"Yes, and when we get Ven, he can have some, too." Terra held his hand up for a high-five.

Aqua smiled. "Yeah!" She responded with a hug instead. After the embrace Aqua brushed herself off. "Alright, you can be eggs and bacon duty and I'll be on pancake, cinnamon bun, and almond cookie duty! Okay?" She grinned.

"Got it!" Terra cracked his knuckles, excited to be able to test his mad culinary skillz. As it turned out, he was a decent cook, and had a pretty big pan of both ready in next to no time at all.

By the time 1 o'clock hit they both had made enough food to serve a ship of sailors. Plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, cinnamon buns and almond cookies filled the center of the dining table. The food filled every plate to the brim and more so on top. Aqua smiled brightly. "Wow! Look at all of it!" Right after she had said that her stomach made a loud growl. She chuckled. "Ah, we should eat."

Terra was half-drooling at the prospect. "Awesome. And it smells amazing," Terra said to himself, taking a seat. He immediately filled half his plate with cookies.

Aqua brought orange juice and tea to the table. She took a seat next to Terra and filled her plate with cinnamon buns and pancakes. Then she poured syrup all over her pancakes. She took a few almond cookies and crushed them atop of her pancakes. "Mmm" she took her fork and cut a huge piece and stuffed it in her mouth.

"I still don't see how you could like things that taste like they were double-dipped in sugar," Terra said through a mouthful of food. "Not that I'm complaining. You'll eat stuff that's too sweet for me."

She nodded. "I don't know if I've told you but," she paused. "I love sweets." As she took another bite of diabetes hell.

"I figured that out when you ate half a cake," Terra laughed. "I think you know my opinion."

She laughed. "Yeah." More sweets piled onto her plate and she ate more and more

Terra smiled. "Hey, does Ven like sweets as much as you do?"

Aqua giggled. "He likes sweets, just not as much as me. He gets hyper, and sometimes he gets headaches." She stuffed more pancakes in her mouth.

"Ooh, that must suck," Terra said through another mouthful of cookies. He'd cleared about half the plate by now. He should probably stop. Something occured to him. "I have next to no idea what it's like outside."

Aqua pushed her chair out. "Do you want to? We can finish up here and go to the beach and swim." she asked nibbling on a cinnamon bun.

Terra stood up. "That sounds great. Also, we can see if I can still use the... uh." Terra struggled for the word. "The thing." He looked at Aqua hopefully.

"Your keyblade! Of course, Let me get your charm hang on." She hopped up and ran to the bedroom. She jogged back into the dining room holding a diamond shaped charm. She held it out. "This is your keyblade charm. I was unable to get your other charms, but this is your own since the start." It was in the shape of a brown diamond and had a small topaz at the top. He took it.

Terra held it up to his face. "...What does it do?" He still wasn't quite clear on what a Keyblade was to begin with, not to mention what this thing did.  
But Aqua would know. Beautiful, strong, caring Aqua. Perfect Aqua.

Aqua pulled her own charm out. "It helps you summon your Keyblade! See look!" She put her charm back in her pocket. Her arm reached out and out came her Keyblade. It was made of blue and silver metal and was a decent size. "See!" She swished it around and accidentally broke a hole in the wall. Aqua looked at the hole. "Oops."

"Maybe we should do this outside. I mean, if you know what you're doing and that happened, what about me?" Terra laughed. "If these things proportional to our size, I'd probably punch a hole in the floor or something, too."

Aqua nodded and tried to fix the hole in the wall. "Yeah, why don't we just wait to do this. I guess I'm just excited." When she tried to fix the hole she just made it worse. She placed the broken dry wall on the table.

"We'll take care of that later," Terra assured her as he walked out the door.  
Outside was like an entirely different world. The little house was modust and beachy, while the Islands... The Islands were always rich and green and beautiful. There was barely a lawn of any sort in front of the house, nor any of the sparse houses on the street. Waves crashed. Birds sang. Crickets chirped even this early in the afternoon. Not to mention, the palm trees were tall and flourishing, and the sky was perfectly clear. It was like a scene from a fairy tale.

Aqua walked out after him and took in fresh sea breeze. She grabbed Terra's hand. "Beautiful isn't it? I love it here." She pulled him along. "Come on! Let's go to the beach!"

Terra felt color rising in his cheeks as they went along. Aqua completed the fairy tale perfectly. She was so animated and vibrant, and Terra was in love with her. Even now, with no memory of who she was, he was in love with her. "Is it saltwater or freshwater?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off his embarrassing crush.

Aqua smiled and turned to him. She has begun to take her shoes and socks off. "It's saltwater! C'mon last ones in a rotten egg!" She grinned.

"Hey, you have an advantage!" Terra called after her while he tried to roll up his pants quickly. They did not want to do that, and kept flopping back down. "Would you be super bothered if I just took my pants off?"

Aqua looked back. "Would you be embarrassed if I said yes?" she smiled watching him fumble around with his pants.

"A little, yeah," Terra admitted, undoing his belt. "It's hard not to be." He went to put the charm he'd been holding in his pocket, and found a single fingerless glove. He ignored it for now and just put it back in the pocket.

Aqua giggled and threw her socks off and ran into the water. "AHa! It looks like you're the rotten egg!" she shouted above the waves. Her skirt (butt cape?) dragged in the water soaking it up.

Terra slid off his pants and ran in after her. "Only because you don't have pants to deal with like mine." The water was pretty cold, but not so much that he couldn't deal with it. He was a little uncomfortable being half naked in front of Aqua. The boxer-briefs he was wearing weren't too tight, but they were a little revealing.

Aqua splashed Terra and swam further into the ocean. She eventually dunked her head under the water. "Come and get me you big weenie!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Terra lunged at her, but only really managed to get himself soaked from flopping on the ocean.

She laughed and swam back to him. "Don't drink the water on your way down silly!" His head popped back up from underneath the water. She ruffled his hair.

"If only I still had my long hair so I could splash you with it!" Terra laughed. He stood up, his collarbone barely making it above the waves. "Pretty deep out here, isn't it?"

Aqua shrugged. "Maybe? I'm swimming so I wouldn't know!" she laughed. She splashed him again. "Isn't this great though? I always dreamt of living on an island with a beach but I didn't know it would ever come true." Her turquoise eyes gleamed.

Her smile made Terra's stomach flip. He laughed. "It'll be even better with Ven here, right?"

She grinned. "You bet. But I promised I would return with you. And, I don't mean to push things off, I just wanted you to have more of your memories returned." Her expression melted a bit. Aqua looked to the shore. "I think that's what he would like."

Terra swam a little closer to her. "Well, I'm not sure how to do that, really. Who knows how long that'll take?" He paused to think for a little. "We should at least go get him."

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's just, well." She stopped trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "Castle Oblivion is pretty difficult to get to." She rubbed her shoulder, for some slight comfort.

"Where is it?" Terra asked. His blue eyes shone with determination, though he looked a little silly because there was a piece of seaweed on his shoulder.

She laughed and peeled the seaweed off of him. "From what Master Yen Sid said, he told me it was in between darkness and light. I haven't tried to get there myself, but from what others said it was difficult to reach. It is only there because Master Eraqus told me to hide it so no denizens of darkness could reach it and tamper with it." she said rather quickly.

Terra struggled to process that. "Oh, okay..? Uh." That was a rather confusing explanation. How would they even go about getting there? That was too confusing. Terra decided to just focus on what was around them instead. There was a tiny island a fair distance away, just a little smudge of green and brown and white.

Aqua sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be confusing. It just is." She swam around him a few times. "You're so in shape! How did you stay like that!" she squealed changing the subject. She moved her finger down his toned abdomen.

With her touch, Terra felt a shiver down his spine. "Your guess is as good as mine," Terra admitted. "I just woke up like this." He put his arm around Aqua's waist, moving ever so slightly towards the shore so he wouldn't get bowled over by any waves and ruin the moment.

When they moved closer to shore, Aqua's eyes lit up when she took notice of two small children building a sand castle. "Terra, look." She pointed to little kids laughing and building the castle. "Terra we have to do that." She tugged on his arm, and pouted.

"If you want to, I guess," Terra said, picking her up completely and hurrying to shore. "I don't see why not."

She hopped out of his arms and layed in the sun. "C'mere!" Her finger motioned for him to come sit down with her.

Terra quickly joined her. "Man, we're completely soaked," he mused. The cool breeze gave him a little chill. He was now more aware of his lack of pants than ever. Both of their outfits were clinging to them, actually. Aqua's sash, now covered in sand, was trying to attach itself to her thighs. Terra gazed at her. God, she was so beautiful.

She pulled her sash off of her legs, and turned to Terra, in a 'posey' kind of way. "This was really fun so far!" She threw her arms up in the air. "Do you know what would make this even better?" She smiled and looked back at him sheepishly.

A few rather lewd things flashed through Terra's head, bringing a light blush to his face. He tried to push them to the back of his mind. "What's that?" He smiled.

She smiled again. "I should bury you in sand." She nudged him. And started to dig a hole.

Terra couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed, but shrugged. "Whatever you want, Aqua. I'm happy just to be here with you. Especially here. This is just awesome."

"I'll take that as a yes!" She kept digging the hole next to herself. As soon as she thought it was deep enough she looked at him and pointed to the hole. "Get in. I want to see if its large enough."

"Okay." Terra stepped in gently and laid on his back, enjoying the sun. "This seems fine to me."

Aqua began to push sand into the hole to fill it up. Soon Terra was buried in sand, leaving only his head to see. "You're beautiful, you big sand mosnter." she giggled. and put his shoes on top of the sandy mound.

Terra laughed. This was incredibly silly, but weren't all the best things in life? He broke one arm free. "Grawr!"

Aqua laughed and put her arms up in terror. "Come get me!"

Terra broke through the sand and got to his feet. "Roaaaarhmmm," he cried, stretching. He was completely covered in sand, his shirt especially. "Oh man, we should have brought bathing suits."

Aqua started laughing really hard. She helped wipe the sand off of his shirt. "Believe it or not, I actually didn't buy a bathing suit yet. It was either that or skinny dipping. And I'm 98% sure that this isn't a nude beach." She squeaked between laughs.

"Well, I'd probably be too embarrassed to skinny dip anyway. We should get those with Ven." Terra grinned, then furrowed his brow. "Why'd we come out here anyway? There was a reason, I know it..."

Aqua grinned. "Keyblade!" She stood up and brushed sand off of her knees. "Alright, you ready!"

"I... I guess so? I mean, I'm not wearing pants, but aside from that I'm fine." Terra shrugged and tried to brush some of the sand off his ass.

Aqua glanced over at him and observed his actions. "Do you have your charm?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's in my pocket," Terra replied, picking up his pants and pulling the charm out of the pocket, along with the single glove.

Aqua smiled and walked over to him. "Alright as long as you have this charm with you, your Keyblade can summon." She put her charm back in her shorts pocket. She put her hand ahead of herself. Less than a second passed by and her Keyblade was in her hand. Aqua looked up at Terra. "Alright, you try!" She let go of his hand and stepped back.

Terra held out his hand in front of him, tightly clenching the charm in his left hand. A vague reddish shape appeared and disappeared a few times before his Keyblade finally materialized. He was a little shocked, but the action seemed so familiar that it didn't surprise him too much.

Aqua jumped up and down. "You did it!!" She ran back over to him and hugged him. The force was so great that they fell to the ground. She was on top of Terra. "You did it!! I'm so happy!"

"Aqua... You're, like, right on my ribs. Oh, whatever." He squeezed her close to him. "That's good, I take it."

The kids across from them looked over at them on the ground. Aqua kept her face close to his and gave him a little eskimo kiss. "I'm so happy, Terra." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

Terra smiled and closed his eyes. "Everything's calm and happy and perfect... The only catch is this whole amnesia thing." Terra gently rubbed her back.

The two of them stayed on the beach for the rest of the day, playing in the water and practicing Keyblade techniques, staying out later to watch the sunset. They brought their dinner outside and had store-bought sushi under the stars, as neither of them really had the energy for cooking after that hell of a day.  
The stars over the destiny islands were clearer than anywhere. Any little twinkle could be seen as they lay side by side.

Aqua looked up at Terra. "I had a really great day today. It was perfect." She laid her head on his chest, pulling his arms around her. She felt safe there. Aqua was relieved that she had his safety again.

"It was, it really was. It's like something out of one of those cheesy romantic comedies," Terra murmured, reaching for Aqua's hand. "This place is so gorgeous."

Aqua laughed, taking his hand in hers. "I don't want to leave but," She paused, cringing from the cool nighttime breeze.

"But it's cold out here and I bet the mosquitos here are gigantic?" Terra suggested.

Aqua chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, but I miss home. I want to be back at the castle." Her head fell down onto his arm. She was starting to get tired.

"The castle?" Terra tilted his head. "Which castle? The one Ven's at?" Terra smoothed Aqua's hair.

"Yeah. That castle is where we grew up. I wanted to go back and maybe raise-" Aqua stopped what she was saying before it took the wrong turn. She looked back out at the sea, and tried to thing of something else to say. "A dog! I wanted Ventus to have a little dog to play with!" A cold sweat ran over Aqua.

That seemed like a bit of a strange excuse, but Terra ignored it and went for changing the subject instead. "Were you and Ven born there?"

"I was but Ven wasn't. You came at a really young age so you technically were." she explained. "Ventus came when he was about ten? I can't remember exactly when." Her mind was still stuck on her last conversation.

"Huh." Terra sighed, and put his free hand behind his head. There was a pause in the conversation filled with the sounds of birds and crickets. "...What do you want to talk about?"

She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. It was definitely the wrong thing to do. "I dunno. What's on your mind? I'm a good listener." Her mind faded slowly onto the sleep switch.

"I'm not actually really thinking of anything. The crickets are kind of distracting me. Wanna head inside?" Terra asked.

Aqua yawned. "I guess so." She scooted foreword and stood up. She was surprisingly drowsy again and she almost fell over. Like last night.

Terra slowly got to his feet. "You can lean on me," Terra offered, wrapping an arm around her.

She rested her head on his arm. "Thanks Terra. I don't know why I'm so drowsy all of a sudden." She yawned again.   
As they made their way back to the house Aqua settled farther and farther into sleep. She yawned left and right.

By the time they made it to the house, Terra was pretty much doing all the work. The two made it to the room and sat down on the bed. Terra shook a bit of sand out if his hair.

Aqua curled up on the bed. "Thank you so much, for everything." She sat up, crawled over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Terra blushed, taking a moment to process what had just happened. His heart skipped a beat. "Anything for you, Aqua," he finally said, taking her hand again.

She looked into his eyes. Her cheeks and nose held a bright red blush. "Terra," she whispered.

"Yes, Aqua?" Terra hoped he wasn't squeezing her hand too hard. His heart was pounding, and he'd be surprised if Aqua couldn't hear it.

She laid down on the bed, and pulled Terra's arm. "Kiss me." Her voice was quiet, but her sleepy conscience was screaming at her. Half of her wanted to sleep, the other half was naughty and kept her at unrest. Her conscience was falling deeper and deeper into parts she tried to abstain from. Her mind wanted to just be friends, while her heart wanted love.

Terra stuttered out a few syllables that didn't even try to be words before laying down next to Aqua and gently, carefully pressing his lips to hers. It couldn't have been for more than a second, but it felt like much more. Terra squeezed Aqua's hand. "I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Aqua had this hard feeling in the pit of her chest. It was cold and felt like ice. She had her eyes closed when Terra came down to kiss her, and she wanted to kiss him back, badly. Her eyes fluttered open again after the warm embrace. "Terra, I love you more." She put her hands on his cheeks and pushed herself in for another kiss. This one however was longer than the first. In fact it was so long that she thought she was killing him. Aqua let him go, and they both were awkwardly gasping for air.

Terra's heart was racing a million miles an hour and he was sure his face was about to catch fire. She loved him. She loved him. In that moment he didn't care that he didn't remember her, or that he didn't know what he was doing or that he still kind of had sand stuck to his neck. She loved him. Aqua loved him. Terra put his forehead against hers. "I'll love you more when I remember you more." He yawned. "You have an advantage."

Aqua smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sleepy Terra. I think we should sleep." She snuggled her face into his neck and smooched his neck a few times. "I love you," she mumbled.  
"I love you,"   
"I love you,"   
She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	3. What a Vegetable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look the ending chapter! i probably should've updated this a while ago lmao but here u crazy kids go enjoy!

3

Terra awoke to early morning sun right on his face. The day before had been fun and wonderful, but today, he decided, was gonna be all work. They had to find Ven, after all.  
...But five more minutes... Terra settled back into the pillows.

Aqua was still sleeping, when he had woken up. Her arms were glued to him, and her face was snuggled into his abdomen, her breath was soft against his skin, but shaky.

Terra relaxed and wrapped his arms around Aqua again. She was warm and soft and good for snuggling, everything he wanted in this moment of half-asleepness.

After minutes passed, Aqua woke up. She looked up at Terra who's hair was in his face. She freed one of her arms around him and carefully brushed it away from his eyes. He slept so..peacefully. His sleeping pattern had changed greatly since she had brought him here. Aqua admired him. "Hey, Terra?" She whispered, brushing his cheek.

"What?" Terra said, just barely tilting his head towards her. He opened one eye, a little pouty, and rubbed his face with his hand groggily.

"We should get up." She squished her face into his chest. "We're waking Ven up today."

"Yeah," Terra yawned. "Five more minutes... I wanna snuggle here with you." He rand his hand through Aqua's hair.

"I'm excited." She mumbled. Her skin was cold to touch, it usually was but today it was freezing. She held closer to him trying to absorb his heat. It was starting to worry her, that she was this cold.

"Jeez, you're freezing!" Terra stated. He pulled the blanket closer around them. "I hope you aren't getting sick, that wouldn't be fun."

Aqua sighed. "It's my magic, I don't know why it does this. I haven't casted in a little but," She tried to think of why it was happening. "It happens too with fire, but not as much.. I've always been like this."

"Huh, well. I'll warm you up!" Terra pulled her close against his chest, realizing his shirt had ridden up when her chilly hand made contact with his stomach. He shivered. "Wow, you're super freezing."

She pulled her hand away. "I-I don't want to hurt you." She caught eye contact with him. "I'm sorry."

"You aren't hurting me, I just didn't expect that." Terra gazed into her troubled eyes. "I want to help you." He gently grabbed her hand, not caring how cold it was.

She let him take her hand. "Terra," Aqua wasn't familiar with this feeling inside of her. Was it because of last night? She had always liked Terra, but this was sprouting into something more. Something she wasn't aware of. Her cheeks blossomed with a red blush.

"Aqua." Terra was completely at ease. Everything seemed right with the world. Time slowed down, and it was just Terra and Aqua.

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted her heart to scream again.   
She wanted to do things that she usually pushed to the back of her mind.   
She wanted to be dominant, but she knew she never could be. Aqua moved up closer to his face and kept her eyes locked on his. "Terra," she whispered.

Terra smiled. "If there's something you want to say, go right ahead." He squeezed her hand.

Aqua nuzzled her cheek next to his and whispered in his ear. "I want to kiss you," She closed her eyes.

Terra's cheeks burned, but he ignored it. Oh my god she just asked me to kiss her this has to be a dream eeeeeeeeeee. Okay Terra. Don't fuck this up. He moved forward and closed his eyes and kissed her. His heart flipped. Even her lips were soft.

The feeling in her chest sank and instead her heart started screaming. Aqua opened her eyes to see if it was all real and true. She was not mistaken, it was real. She felt his lips, she felt his hand squeeze hers, she felt everything. Her eyes closed again. It felt like a fairy tale.

Terra stopped for a breath and put his hand to her cheek. "I... That was amazing."

Aqua bonked his forehead with hers. She smiled and pecked his nose. "I agree." Her cheeks were still red.

"When I remember more, remind me to... Uh," Terra blushed and stuttered a few things out. "Yeah. You know...? We should get out of bed."

She processed the response. Aqua shot up. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna lose time if we sit around anymore!" She hopped out of bed and began to throw her clothing off. She rummaged through the dresser and ran into the bathroom holding her clean clothing. Soon enough she was in the shower. "C'mon Terra! We're gonna go get Ven!" She shouted in joy.

Terra sat up more slowly than she did. "Hey! I was gonna shower!" He called after her. He rolled his eyes and went to pick up his clothes. He slid off his shirt quickly.

Aqua rushed through her shower so quickly that she wasn't watching what she was doing and slipped coming out of the shower. "Oof!" She was on the floor in the bathroom covered in the shower curtain.

"You okay?" Terra exclaimed, rushing towards the door. "I heard a crash."

She looked out towards the door. "I'm fine, I just slipped." Aqua laughed.

"I hope it wasn't because I made you rush..." Terra said, setting his hand on the bathroom doorframe.

"No! It was my own clumsy action!!" she gave him a thumbs-up. Aqua started to get up and get dressed. "Nothing's your fault."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Terra waited by the door so he could get in there. He'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt at this point.

Aqua walked out of the bathroom wearing all of her clothing except for her sash. She smiled sheepishly at Terra. "We'll have to fix the shower curtain when we get back home. I tried my best to fix it for you.." Her finger pointed in the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal," Terra said, heading in with his clothes tucked under his arm and forgetting to close the door.

Aqua then tied her sash around her waist and sat on the bed patiently for Terra to finish. In her hand was her Wayfinder. She fumbled around with it. Aqua let out a huge sigh of relief.

Terra showered quickly (there was still sand in his hair? holy shit) and quickly dressed, deciding to use his Wayfinder as a necklace instead of wearing the suspenders again.

Aqua sprawled out on the unmade bed, just thinking. She held her Wayfinder tightly to her chest. "Do you remember how to use your Keyblade?" She announced trying to think of better things.

"Yeah, it came back to me yesterday, when you showed me." Terra brushed his hair quickly and joined her on the bed.

She turned to him smiling. "Fantastic," As she said that doubt rose in her voice. Her body was still freezing cold, even after a hot shower. She rubbed her upper arms, hoping it would warm herself up.

Terra reached over and rubbed Aqua's shoulders. "We'll be fine. I promise."

She looked up at him. "I hope you're right." Aqua took in a deep breath and stood up.

Terra held her hand. "How are we going to get there? Like, how are we traveling? You never told me."

She had almost forgotten to give him  
his armor back. Aqua let go of his hand. "Hang on, I need to give you something." Aqua dashed out of the room. Soon, she came back in carrying something that looked like armor. She started to put the armor on his left arm. "This is your special armor that Eraqus gave us. Watch me okay?" She stood back from him and lightly tapped the similar armor on her sleeve. A bright light flashed around Aqua. She had blue armor covering her from head to toe.

Terra blinked at the familiar armor. "Uh, okay." He tapped the armor and suddenly felt constricted by a far too familiar feeling. "Huh. This is weird. It feels like I've been wearing this for a long time..."

Aqua smiled weakly inside of her helmet and looked down. She tapped her armor again. "You were..I was going to tell you but I got so caught up with all of the fun things we were doing, I just." She kneeled in front of him. Her gaze was hammered into helmet. "I'm sorry."

Terra extended a hand towards her. "It's okay. I don't mind. I'm sure it was easy to forget. Let's head out."

Aqua admired him, again, and took his hand. "I have one more thing to show you. But it would be better if we did it outside." She pulled him outside. She let go of his hand and tapped her armor. Her hand extended ahead of her and she summoned her Keyblade. "What I am about to show you is very important. This is how we are going to get to Ven. Watch carefully." She pointed her Keyblade up to the sky and shot something out of it. She spun around and threw her Keyblade into the air. A bright light formed around the Keyblade and it transformed into a giant scooter colored like her Keyblade. She got on. "Alright, this is your Key-glider(?) and it's what you'll be riding on it to Castle Oblivion. If you can't summon yours then, I guess you can ride with me."

"Right. Let's try." Terra summoned his armor and keyblade and tried to follow Aqua's movements as closely as possible. The Keyblade flew up in the air, but landed with a thunk in the sand. "...One more time." Terra tried again. This time, a vehicle more like a cycle in form returned to his side. Terra motioned to it in pride.

Aqua clapped. "Alright! Do you know how to ride it?" She slouched over the handles on her scooter. The hole in the sky that Aqua had cast out of her Keyblade was still open.

Terra mounted his Glider. "Doesn't seem too hard. Like riding a bike, I bet." He did a few simple practice maneuvers. "Yeah. Lead the way!"

She smiled inside of her helmet. "Don't fall too far behind!" She sped off on her glider as Terra followed behind her. They left Destiny Islands and ended up in space.

"Holy shit," Terra whispered, trying to take everything in while still following Aqua as closely as he could. He had no idea where they would even begin to look for Ven, but Aqua seemed to know.

Aqua drove along, turning around here and there to see if Terra was still behind her. She drove a little further until there was a world that had a strange aura around it. Aqua pointed out to the world. "There" she meant to say, but it was difficult for sound to travel in space. She drove towards the planet, and Terra followed behind her.

They landed outside a large castle with arrow-shaped spires. Terra took of his helmet. "This is the place? Seems pretty big for just one guy." Terra had a tiny realization. "Actually, you never told  
me how old Ven is. He's... younger than us, right?"

Aqua hopped off of her glider and it turned back into her Keyblade. She turned back to Terra, taking her helmet off. "Yeah, he's about fifteen." She wondered if she was right, it has been a while. She tapped her armor and it disapeared off of her. She started for the entrance.

Terra retracted his armor and blade and followed closely behind Aqua. The road up to the castle was decently long and twisted. He reached for Aqua's hand. "Can I hold your hand for a while?"

Aqua's expression was upsetting, she tried to wipe it away. "Sure!!" Memories of her old home flooded back, she attempted to push it farther down in her heart. Terra and Aqua eventually reached the entrance.

"That's a big door," Terra observed. He set his hands on it, testing how thick it was in case they needed to break it down. However, it wasn't locked, or really held shut at all, and Terra pushed it open easily. The front room was all blinding white, every single thing within it. Terra was stunned at how much white there was.

Aqua walked in, taking in all she had forgotten over the years. "There were agents of darkness here. I can feel it." She glanced all around the room, looking for anything out of place.

"You can feel it?" Terra asked. He wasn't really feeling anything besides a draft from the door behind them, but there was a thick smell in the air, something he couldn't quite place. He felt a little nauseous all of a sudden, but tried not to show it.

Aqua looked back at him and took his hand. "Don't worry about it, let's go find Ven." She started pulling him along. They veered through several corridors and rooms until Terra suddenly stopped.

"Aqua, I need to stop, now," Terra said. He held his forehead. God, it felt like he was getting stabbed and something was trying to come out and then it was there.  
Terra dropped to his knees. "Master..." A tear slipped down his cheek. "Oh my god. I, I, Aqua, oh god. I remember."

Aqua turned around and knelt down next to him quickly, still holding his hand. "Terra, are you alright?!" She tried to meet his gaze. "Terra, tell me, what do you remember?" Her heart beat was soaring through the roof, but his was probably in space already.

Terra could barely hear her over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. "I... I killed him. To save Ven." He could say so much more, but he didn't want to. More memories seemed to fill his head, all overshadowed by this horrible nightmare of a thing he'd done.

Despite his pain Aqua was a little shocked to hear that. "It's alright Terra," She wrapped her arms around him. Aqua wasn't expecting to hear him confess to striking the Master down, however she wanted him to share his pain. She smoothed his hair. Terra's emotions overflowed, so much it brought tears to her eyes. "Terra, all that matters is that you are alright." She continued to try and calm him.

"But, Aqua," Terra choked out. "I remember him now and what he did and what I did and I..." Terra's voice broke and he went into full sobs.

She tried to calm him down, but it was hard not only for him, but for herself as well. Her eyes overflowed and tears began to fall. "I don't know what to say." She nuzzled her head into his collarbone. Her tears turned into sobs as well.

They sat in the middle of the hallway for a long time, mourning their lost master and just processing that it was real. That they were real. That they were real and they could seek comfort in each other's prescence. Terra remembered that this had happened before. They'd been in this same situation where something bad had happened to them and they'd collapsed into sobs in a hallway, holding each other tight. And he realized he could remember. Just the thought was comforting.   
Terra recovered a bit of his composure soon after. "We.... We've made it this far. Let's get Ven."

Aqua shook her head. "We should." She hopped up and extended her hand for him. "He's a few more floors up, but we'll get to him." She smiled reassuringly.

Terra held onto Aqua's hand like a lifeline, smiling weakly. He got to his feet and the two began making more progress. Somewhere through the tangled hallways, Terra asked, "Aqua, does this castle have some special power?"

"I'm not too sure. People say it has magical concepts over memories, but otherwise I don't know myself. I just did what Master said to protect it." She shrugged continuing on to her friend.

"I guess that explains the sudden lack of amnesia," Terra joked, walking a little behind Aqua. He looked over the empty white walls. Boring. He was sick of the color already.

Before he could finish complaining about the walls color, Aqua had stopped in front of a door. The door was huge and had gold and silver ornate designs on it. "This is it, Ventus is in there."

"It's that easy?" Terra exclaimed. "Aqua, you're amazing!" He pulled her into a hug, then left her to dash into the room. Or to try to. He ran pretty much face-first into the locked door and landed on his ass. "Okay, that was a little stupid."

Aqua smiled. "I have to unlock it first," She rubbed the back of her neck. "You might want to stand back." She materialized her Masters' Keyblade. Her gaze fell down to Terra.

"Right." Terra scrambled to his feet and stood behind Aqua.

Aqua took a deep breath, then pointed the Keyblade at the door and thrusted forward. A keyhole appeared on the door, then flashed brightly. After that all happened, the door opened. Aqua returned to her standing position, but kept a hold on the Keyblade.

Terra set a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" He asked, excited but also a little nevous. Could he face Ven after what he'd done? Well, he had before. He'll do it again.

Aqua nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They slowly walked into a brighter room, shaped like an octagon and had pulsating white lights on the ground shaped like chains. Aqua let go of Terra's hand and ran around the chair in the center of the room. Tears filled her eyes as she held the hand of the still comatose Ventus.

Terra ran to Ven's other side, looking over his unchanged face, watching the blond's chest rise and fall with quiet breaths. He looked to Aqua. She should be the one to wake him, shouldn't she?

Aqua rubbed Ven's cheek. She was overfilled with joy to see him again after fifteen years. Her finger brushed his cheek back and forth. She took a deep breath, but got caught off guard by Terra's expression.

Terra held tight to Ven's hand. Go on, he silently urged her, he's waiting for you. He turned his gaze back to Ven momentarily. He looked almost exactly the same as he did when he first came to the Land of Departure.

Aqua sighed, and composed herself. "Ven? It's time to wake up, Terra and I are here to take you home." Home? What home? She closed her eyes, trying to tell herself to stop screaming at her.

There was no response, nothing showing that Ven had heard her. Fear gripped Terra's heart. "Come on, Ven, let's go." He gently shook the boy's shoulder. Still nothing. Terra looked to Aqua.

Aqua began to panic. "C'mon Ven. I know you're in there. Please come out." She let go of him. Her head fell into her hands. 'What do I do? What do I do?!?!' her thoughts shouted and abused her mind. "I don't know what to do." She mumbled. Her balance also left her and she fell on her back.

"You okay?" Terra asked, looking at Aqua. She seemed on the verge of tears. He reluctantly let go of Ven's hand and went to Aqua's side. "It's okay. Maybe there's some trick to it."

"Terra, I don't know what to do." Her hands concealed her face. Her panic rose. She felt her hands begin to get cold again. "We've come this far, and I can't even wake him up. Pathetic."

"Aqua," Terra said, pulling her hands into his. "Relax. We can take him back to the Islands, and maybe he'll wake up there. It's not because of you, I promise. Look at me."

Aqua was hesitant to look up at him. "But what if he doesn't wake!" She whispered, literally on the edge of  
tears. Her eyes trailed back from Terra to Ven. "Terra, I'm..I'm so sorry." she cried.

Terra held her close and shushed her. "Aqua, it's okay. Don't cry. He'll wake up. Sh..." Terra smoothed her hair. Footsteps sounded behind them. Terra snapped his head around to see Ven, confused and rubbing his eyes.   
"Aqua, are you okay?" Ven asked, crouching by her side.

Aqua lifted her head up to the familiar voice. Ven had woken up! Her eyes went wide, and she jumped up and ran over to him, almost squishing him. "Ventus! You're awake!" She stroked his hair back and forth until she knew she wasn't dreaming. She also kissed his cheek several times. "I missed you so much."

Terra wrapped him into a hug and smooshed his cheek against Ven's. "I missed you more!"  
Ven was still a little woozy from sleep. "I missed you too?" He tried to put his arms around both of them. "Where are we?"

Aqua was still in shock. Composure was harder than she thought it would be. She unlocked from around Ven. "We're in Castle Oblivion, it's our old home.." She explained.

"This is what happened to the Land of Departure?" cried Terra in disbelief. The castle in its current state looked unlivable, barren, and cold. Ven didn't look convinced, either. He looked at Aqua, still confused.

Aqua frowned and gulped. "After the Master had been struck down, The Land of Departure was drowned in darkness by Xehanort. It became dark, destroyed and well, unlivable. Master Eraqus told me if the Land was attacked by the dark forces, I was to repair the damage." She bit her tongue. "After Ven was attacked by Vanitas, you went into comatose, and requested that you bring me here by casting a portal. I laid you on the throne in the Audience Chamber, and repaired the world by sealing the World's Keyhole." She explained.

Terra was silent, thinking everything over. Ven seemed to be thinking for a bit, but then spoke. "Can we fix i-- whoa." He fell over, though he seemed fine. "It's okay. I'm okay. I guess my legs aren't awake yet." He continued to sit, just storing up his strength to get back up. "Can we fix this?"

Aqua shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm sorry." She crossed her arms and paced.

"Do we have somewhere to live?" Ven asked quietly.  
"Yeah, the Destiny Islands," Terra replied. Ven's face lit up.  
"I know that place!"

Aqua looked over. "You do?" She walked back over to her friends and sat on the floor.

"Yeah!" Ven exclaimed. "I went there when I was looking for you two."

Aqua cocked her head. "You went looking for us?"

"Well, it was after we met in Radiant Garden..." Actually, when did he go there again? It'd been so long, but... "And also, I've... Well, it's hard to explain. But I was there when I was sleeping."  
Terra tilted his head, confused.

Aqua lightly grabbed his hand. "You were there when you were sleeping?" She looked up at Terra, and back down at Ven.

"Well, it's like, uhh..." Ven thought about how to phrase it. "Sora kept my heart safe, I guess."  
"Sora? Who's Sora?"

Aqua stood back. "Sora. Of course." She squeezed Ven's hand. "We can go see him."

"I need to thank him." Ven said, determined.  
"I still don't know who Sora is," Terra interjected.

Aqua glanced up at Terra. "He helped save you, he lives on Destiny Islands. He takes lessons under me." She sighed trying to explain.

"So he's a Keyblade wielder?" Terra had a sudden thought. "Is that the kid that I... No, his name was Riku..."  
"The kid that you what?"  
"I passed on the gift to a boy named Riku on the Destiny Islands," Terra explained.

Aqua nodded. "That's his friend! Riku's now a Keyblade Master."

Terra was stunned. "I... I'm so proud. I need to meet him. He must have grown up so much." Terra got to his feet. "Let's go! Let's go!"  
Ven didn't get up. "Someone's excited."

Aqua bent down. "Do you want me to help you?" She smiled, extending her hand.

"That would be great," Ven said, grabbing onto her hand and pulling himself up.  
Terra supported him from the other side, and the three began to take slow steps toward the door.

Aqua trudged on helping Ven. "Since you're having some trouble walking it would be best if you rode with Terra back to the Islands."

"Thanks. I guess I haven't been on my feet for a while, so that's why I'm shakey." Ven shrugged.  
"You'll be better in no time," Terra said confidently.

"I'm sure of it." She said reassuringly. After a while they reached the exit.

Ven and Terra called their armor, and Terra summoned his Keyblade. "We'll follow you back."

Aqua smiled before materializing her armor. "Alright, lets get going." She summoned her Keyblade and she transformed it into her glider. She opened the portal above them and sped up to it.

Terra followed suit, having Ven ride in front of him to prevent him from falling off (despite Ven's protests).

Aqua looked back and led them farther into space. She drove a little faster to try and get home faster.

Terra rested his chin on Ven's head to get a better view of the road ahead of them. He accelerated to Aqua's side.

She looked over, and grinned inside of her helmet. Aqua turned to The Islands and landed before the others did. When she was on solid land, she took her armor off and put her Keyblade away.

Terra, as usual, didn't so much land as he did drop, catching Ven with style before he could land on the sand. "Tada!" He said as his armor and keyblade flashed away.

Aqua smiled and clapped for the act. "Beautiful! Ten points for style!" She walked over to help Ventus. "Y' alright?"

Ven nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." Terra set him down on his feet gently, which was honestly a little embarrassing for him. He was 15, for light's sake.

Aqua took both of their hands and looked up. "We're together again." Her heart was overjoyed to be with her friends.

Terra took Ven's hand and smiled at the two of them. "Just like we should be." Everything seemed perfect with the island sunset shining on them and the warm breeze...  
Ven's legs gave out again and he fell to his knees. "We'll have to do something about that."

Aqua sighed. "Let's go home. I'll get some food in you and you can rest." She took Ven's arm and wrapped it around her neck. "C'mon, theres a warm bed at home for ya."

Terra copied her. "Aqua made that sugarbomb cake you really like, too," he said. The three headed for the little house.

She smiled. "There's other stuff there too, so you have a big a choice." Slowly but surely, they made it home.

"Thanks, guys," Ven said.   
Terra pressed his cheek to Ven's and picked him up in a big hug. "You're gonna love it here!" They spun around once, and Terra set him down on the couch.

Aqua started for the kitchen. "Is there anything you want first? Terra and I can make you something."

Ven shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna rest for a little while." He stretched and laid across the couch, cuddling into a throw pillow. Terra looked at Aqua and offered his hand to her.

Aqua smiled sheepishly, and took his hand. "What do you want to do?" She pulled him in.

Terra gazed into her perfect blue eyes and took her other hand. Alright, Terra, this is your big chance. Let's do this. "Well, I, uh. I actually have a question for you. It's nothing bad, just, well..." He took a breath. This wasn't gonna be the easiest thing.

Aqua cocked her head. "What is it? Do I smell or something?" She quickly smelled her armpit and shook her head. She smiled at him.

"Huh? Nothing like that!" Terra laughed nervously. "I just... Well, Aqua, can we... I mean, would you... Would you be my girlfriend." Very eloquent, Terra. Very eloquent indeed.

Aqua's expression changed quickly. She was surprised. "Terra, I.." She paused trying to process her feelings. She ended up just burying her head in his chest and nodding. "Yes!! Yes!!" She then furiously grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

Terra was a little surprised by her excited reaction, but just as happy himself. He hugged her tight and kissed her tight. Everything was working out perfectly tonight.  
Ven applauded gently from his place on the couch.

Aqua had forgotten they brought him home and she quickly unlocked from Terra's lips. "Ven! I..uh, forgot to." She tried to remember what she was doing before she had kissed him.

"No, it's fine," Ven laughed, "I'm glad you two finally told each other."  
Terra tried to hide behind his hand, now thoroughly embarrassed.

Aqua put her arm around Terra to try and comfort him. "You...you knew?" She laughed nervously.

"You guys were making it super obvious!" Ven exclaimed. "Also, I read it in Terra's diary."  
"You read my diary?" Terra's eyes widened. "You little sneak!"

Aqua took a step away from Terra. "Alright now, enough bickering. It's in the past now," She stepped between them.

"I wouldn't hurt him ever, you know that," Terra said.  
"Speak for yourself!" Ven teased with a smirk on his face.

Aqua walked over to Ven and sat on the couch with him. "So Ven, is there anything you decided you wanted to do?"

"I need to thank Sora for everything he's done for me." Ven smiled to himself.


End file.
